As the development of nanoscale mechanical, electrical, chemical and biological devices and systems increases, new processes and materials are needed to fabricate nanoscale devices and components. Making electrical contacts to conductive lines has become a significant challenge as the dimensions of semiconductor features shrink to sizes that are not easily accessible by conventional lithography. Optical lithographic processing methods have difficulty fabricating structures and features at the sub-30 nanometer level. The use of self-assembling diblock copolymers presents another route to patterning at nanoscale dimensions. Diblock copolymer films spontaneously assemble into periodic structures by microphase separation of the constituent polymer blocks after annealing, for example, by thermal annealing above the glass transition temperature of the polymer or by solvent annealing, forming ordered domains at nanometer-scale dimensions.
The film morphology, including the size and shape of the microphase-separated domains, can be controlled by the molecular weight and volume fraction of the AB blocks of a diblock copolymer to produce lamellar, cylindrical, or spherical morphologies, among others. For example, for volume fractions at ratios greater than about 80:20 of the two blocks (AB) of a diblock polymer, a block copolymer film will microphase separate and self-assemble into a periodic spherical domains with spheres of polymer B surrounded by a matrix of polymer A. For ratios of the two blocks between about 60:40 and 80:20, the diblock copolymer assembles into a periodic hexagonal close-packed or honeycomb array of cylinders of polymer B within a matrix of polymer A. For ratios between about 50:50 and 60:40, lamellar domains or alternating stripes of the blocks are formed. Domain size typically ranges from 5-50 nm.
In some applications, the self-assembled films are further processed to selectively remove one of the blocks, leaving the other polymer block as an etch mask on the substrate. However, in some applications, the polymer block that is removed does not extend completely through the film and requires an additional etch of material to expose the underlying substrate, resulting in a reduction in the aspect ratio of the mask openings and the subsequently etched line or other opening in the substrate.
It would be useful to provide methods of fabricating films of ordered nanostructures that can be readily used to in semiconductor manufacturing.